In certain prior cabinet constructions, such as those adapted for use as coin or otherwise operated security lockers, a common hinge pin has been employed for mounting a plurality of cabinet doors for independent swinging movements between closed and open positions. Several drawbacks of prior cabinet constructions employing a common hinge pin have been recognized, including the difficulty associated with replacing individual cabinet doors, which become damaged during use. Specifically, in prior constructions of which I am aware, it was necessary to a least partially remove the hinge pin from the cabinet, the damaged door and possibly one or more adjacent, undamaged doors, depending on the placement of such damaged door in a column of doors, each time a damaged door is required to be removed from the cabinet; the installation of a replacement door requiring returning of the hinge pin to its initial position after threading thereof through the hinge pin bearing openings of such replacement door and adjacent, undamaged doors.